Letter of My Love
by your royal highness
Summary: PreESB After a huge fight, Han and Leia refuse to talk to each other. Acting as an anonymous person, Han sends Leia a letter. Leia replies to the letter, and now Leia's searching for someone she's already found. HanLeia
1. The First Letter

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**Please, no flames.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Han and Leia refuse to even look at each other after a huge fight. Han wants to patch things up with Leia, but realizes that she won't listen to him. So he writes her an anonymous letter and Leia is determined to figure out who wrote it even though the person she's searching for is the person she's already found. **

**Oh, and did I mention she's falling in love with him?**

**Leia's POV**

I never wanted to speak to him again.

He had not only insulted me, but he had also insulted my family and my planet…well former planet.

Oh trust me, he laid it on me.

I had only asked him an easy question: Are you going to be staying with the alliance?

The answer I wanted was simple: Yes or No.

One word.

But he started out with throwing insults at me, calling me names worse then my pet names, and then he started to insult my family and how horrible they were at raising me. At first, I thought he was drunk, but Chewie said that Han hadn't even looked at a drink last night.

My eyes had started to tear up, and everyone in the base had turned and looked at us.

He…yelled at me.

I mean, it wasn't like he never yelled at me, because it was in our daily routine.

Get up, take a shower, get dressed, go to meeting, yell at Han, eat lunch, argue with Han, pass around flyers, argue again with Han, do routine tasks, fight again with Han, Dinner, argue again with Han, convince Han to stay with the alliance, monitor for Imperial ships, yell at Han, and then go to bed.

Our normal fights were just…playful banter usually, but this fight…

I have to stop talking about it or else I'm going to…Oh no. I can feel the tears coming…I ran as quickly as I could towards my ice chamber of a room. I fell down onto my green cot and pulled the blanket up to my neck.

I started to cry.

I couldn't help it.

It was the worst fight we'd ever gotten into.

After about five minutes of crying, I got another blanket out of the drawer of my vanity and wrapped it and the other one around me. I sat there cuddled up in my blankets and leaning up against the wall.

Why does he like to push my buttons so much?

Why does he like to even think about insulting me or bringing me down?

Ughhh…

I moaned and leaned my head up against the wall. I whipped the last of my tears away and realized that I had gotten a headache from all of my extensive amounts of crying. Then, there was a knock on the door.

It was probably Han trying to apologize.

"GO AWAY!!" I tried to scream, but it came out as a moan. I heard someone growl and then went to go and open the door, but I stopped. He may be with Han. "Are you alone?"

He growled the one thing I understood…** "Yes."** I opened up the door and it revealed Chewie with 3PO standing next to him. Oh, for translation.

Chewie growled something as he sat down on my cot. "Chewbacca says: How are you doing?"

"Aw, not that well Chewie."

He growled something back to me. "Chewbacca says: I'm sorry to here that. Well I came by to just drop off this letter for you." He passed me a plain off white envelope with my name sloppily written on it. I didn't recognize the handwriting.

"Who's it from?" I asked.

He growled something and I turned to 3PO. "Chewbacca says: I don't know. The general told me to give it to you. I hope you get a good night sleep, Leia. Goodnight."

"Night." I nodded my head as the two left the room.

I furrowed my eyebrows together as I opened up the letter. I unfolded the sheet of paper inside. It was rather long.

I skimmed down to the bottom to see who it was from.

It just said…Anonymous.

Anonymous?

_Dear Leia…_

**So there's the first chapter. Good? Bad? No flames…so just tell me if it was good, okay? OKAY!!! Thanks!**

**Toodles,**

**Alexandra**


	2. Delivery

_Dear Leia,_

_I have fancied you ever since the day I met you. I really like you. You're beautiful and smart and you have a feisty attitude that I like. I know that you like me too. I can see it in your eyes when you stare in space thinking about how you're going to live your life. I just wanted you to know that above everything that you, me, and this alliance has gone through, I've only been thinking of you._

_I know you got into a fight today, and I understand if you wanted to put this letter off until the tomorrow, but I encourage you to read it now. If you are reading it now, then I congratulate you. Chewie is a good friend of mine, but if you ask him who I am, he will not tell you. I can guarantee it. No one else knows about this letter, and I want to keep it that way. Do not even tell your love, Luke Skywalker. _

_I know you love him Leia. Just admit it. It breaks my heart to see you two flirting in the lunch room or in the south or north passage. Just admit you love him and let my heart let go of the pain it's causing me. I strongly encourage you to respond to this letter. Place it on the box next to the main doors to this ice wasteland by 900h tomorrow morning. Remember, do not tell anyone about this letter and do not ask anyone who wrote it. They will not know. You have to try and figure out who it is, understand?_

_-Anonymous_

I sighed and set the letter down onto the vanity.

I didn't know what to write.

I didn't know whether or not I even _should_ write anything back.

Of course I should write something back…

I should explain I don't love Luke and that…ugh…I know who I love.

"I love…"

**Han's POV**

"Han Solo!!"

That's what she screamed at me after I had yelled at her.

She had deserved it.

She was acting like a high and mighty princess and had asked me for the billionth time today if I was going to join the alliance.

I DIDN'T KNOW!!!

GOD DAMN THAT GIRL!

I ran a hand through my hair and then sat down in my chair in the Falcon. That girl is probably crying her eyes out. Hopefully she got that letter, because if she didn't, then there is going to be no way on earth I'm going to get Leia to talk to me.

"God Damn It! Why does she make me love her??"

**Leia's POV**

_Dear Anonymous,_

_I really would like to know who you are and why you are sending me a letter, but I have to get some things straight with you. One, I am NOT in love with Luke Skywalker!! He is merely a friend who I care for. I love someone else. Someone I would never tell you. Do not ask me who I love, because I obviously will not tell you._

_I did get into a fight yesterday, and it was with Han Solo. That man…Why am I even telling you this? I do not feel very comfortable sending a letter to someone I don't even know, and yet I am still writing to you. Maybe if you give me information about yourself, then I will tell you about the fight and about who I love…but remember, don't ask me!_

_-Leia_

I folded up the letter and then stuck it in an envelope. I stuck the letter I received into the drawer in my vanity and then got up and started walking towards the main doors. It was almost 900h and I needed to hurry up. I started to run towards the doors and I spotted the box placed to the right of the door. I placed the envelope in there and then sighed.

I made it.

I turned around and then started walking back towards my cabin when I ran into someone. "Sorry." I said, and then looked up at them before looking quickly down.

Sith.


	3. Meet Me Please

"Hello Leia." He said, and I still refused to make eye contact with him. I moved to the right to try and squeeze past him and get to my cabin, but he moved in front of me. "Come on Your Worshipfulness, you're going to have to talk to me sometime." He said, smiling at me. I just ducked and slid under his legs, but he grabbed my ankles and pulled me up so that my chest was against his. People were staring at us weird and I tried to get out of his grip.

"Let go of me, Han."

"Aw, you talked to me."

"LET GO OF ME YOU…YOU…you…"

"What?"

"YOU BASTARD!" I screamed, and then shut my mouth. I can't believe I said that. He stared at me in the same exact look I had and then let go of me. I took the moment to run away and I locked myself in my cabin the whole day.

Then, the letter came. It was the same time that day. It was slid under my door.

I picked it up and read it.

_Dear Leia,_

_I see you've decided to respond. I won't give you much information, because that would give away my identity, and I want you to figure it out yourself. You know me. You know me really well. I can't tell you much else, but you…you don't think that highly of me. _

_Now tell me about this Han person. I know him, but not that well. So tell me what happened in your fight. Oh, and tell me who you love. Yeah, I did ask. _

_-Anonymous_

It was rather short.

I sighed and then wrote him a letter back.

_Dear Anonymous,_

_I guess I should tell you more about what happened with me and Han and what happened today between me and Han. I asked Han to stay with the alliance because…well... we need pilots like him. And then he started to throw insults at me about how horrible I was and how horrible my family was at raising me, and how I am not a good princess. The planet that I ruled, Alderaan, was destroyed by the Death Star on account of my stupidity. _

_Han…Han Solo….where do I start? Well he's the most annoying, egotistical, lying space pirate I've ever known. But yet he knows how to get under my skin. He knows how to work my emotions so that I feel things I've never felt before. But I don't want to talk to him ever again. But I __**need**__ to talk to him again. If I don't, then he'll leave the alliance for good, and I…I can't take that. Anyways, I guess that Han is an okay person. He can be sweet when he wants too, and I think he plays hard to get. Or do __**I**__ play hard to get with him? Oh, I don't know what to do with that man…when I talk to him I don't know whether I'd rather kill him or kiss him. Ugh, what am I saying??? I obviously love him. Why did I tell you this? I shouldn't tell you this. I can't tell you this…I don't even know who you are. For all I know, you could be Wedge the snitch, or Wes the crazy one, or Dakk…heck, Dakk doesn't know much of anything. You could be Luke and crying your eyes out when you read this, or you could be General Reeikan, who would fire me after reading this. Or you could be Mon Mothma…oh please don't be Mon Mothma…or you could be Han Solo himself! Oh what am I kidding? You're not Han Solo!!! You said you don't really know him…but you could be lying…ugh! I really need to know who you are. Meet me by the Falcon in the middle of the night at exactly 100h tonight…or is it very early tomorrow morning? Just meet me there. I need to know who you are. Please be there. I need to know._

_-Leia _


	4. 300h Visitor

**Oh, and for those people who have read my story: 25 Days, 14 Hours, 11 Minutes, and 8 Seconds With You, then I sort of had ONE like part that is the same…but it's not that same…but it is…sort of…JUST READ IT!**

I groaned and then looked down at my watch.

It's 300h!

Where the hell is he????

I was getting annoyed. I really was.

Maybe he didn't get my letter. I leaned up against Han's stupid ship and sighed.

What were you thinking, Organa?

I put my head in my hands and stared down at the snow covering my boots. I started scraping it off, and then I heard a recognizable voice.

"Leia? What are you doing here?" I rolled my eyes and then turned to face Han. My mouth dropped to the floor.

God.

Damn!

He's…RIPPED!

I turned my head away, to keep my blushing face away from him.

I knew I shouldn't have listened to Courtina… But wait, how does she know? He sat down next to me.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, and I turned, but my eyes fell to his abs again. Damn, she was right, they're magnetic. I jerked my eyes up to where Han's were and he put his hands on mine. "What are you doing here???" He asked, getting very annoyed.

"Waiting."

"For what?"

"Someone."

"At 300h in the morning? Come on, Sweetheart, why don't you pick some normal time?"

"He was supposed to come at 100h."

"Oh, even better." Han said, rolling his eyes. "Who were you going to meet?"

"It's none of your business!" I said, disgusted.

"I'm not gonna leave until you tell me."

"Fine." I spat at him, and he lifted a hand and whipped off the spit on his face. "I was going to meet a guy."

"A guy?" He sounded hurt.

"Yes! A guy!"

"Who?"

"I don't know!"

"Oh, so some complete stranger! Now that's safe…and smart Princess."

"Shut up!" I screamed, and then punched him.

"OW!!" He said, rubbing his arm.

"I've only talked to him through letters. He won't tell me who he is."

"Oooo…the ice princess actually has a heart…for this mystery man."

"Yes. I do." I said. "Especially since he hates you just as much as I hate you. Now leave me alone." I turned around, and Han wrapped his arm around me. I slid off of the block and then sat down on the ground. "Go away! I'm going to sleep." I said, and then closed my eyes.

"Fine. I'll go to sleep too." I opened my eyes and Han was sitting next to me.

"Somewhere else you NERF-HERDER!"

"No. I'm not gonna let some stranger hurt you. Now you either sleep here next to me, or you don't sleep at all."

"Jerk." I spat and then laid my head on his shoulder, wrapping my arms around his torso. I let out a sigh of happiness…wait…HAPPINESS??? This is…THIS IS HAN SOLO!!! I shrugged it off and he smiled at me.

"Night."

"Goodnight." I said, and then I felt something soft on the top of my head. Did he just…_kiss me_? It…it felt nice…I sighed and then fell asleep.

_The next morning_…

I woke up and moved my head on my pillow. I opened my eyes and realized that it was Han's chest. My hair was pulled out of my braids and was spread all over his bare chest. His arm was wrapped around me, and my arms were wrapped around Han's torso, as if I was pulling him towards me. I lifted my head and saw the deck officers looking strangely at me and Han. They started whispering something to each other, and then I saw Luke.

He looked at me with sad eyes and then turned around.

Damn it!

I stood up and ran towards my cabin as fast as I could. I shut the door and locked it, and then I noticed a plain white envelope sitting on my desk.

I opened it up and read it.

_Dear Leia…_


	5. HAN SOLO!

_Dear Leia,_

_Sorry I never showed up last night, I couldn't…I wasn't ready. You may not understand why, and I can understand if you never want to talk to me again. Maybe I'll feel ready to meet you later. Yesterday, I spent most of the day talking to your friend, Han Solo. All he did was talk about you all the time. I told him I didn't talk to you at all, so I couldn't talk to you for him or anything. He wants you to forgive him, and to actually 'have a heart' for him. He also wants to know if you will have dinner with him tonight. Please say yes. He's desperate. Please give your response to Chewbacca today at 1300h today when you come to eat lunch._

_-Anonymous_

I scoffed.

Forgive Han Solo?

Are you _crazy_???

I angrily took a pen out of my drawer and then pulled out another sheet of paper.

_Anonymous,_

_I will not forgive him. Not after what he seduced me into doing last night. He seduced me into sleeping with him. No, no, no, not _that_ kind of sleeping, the regular, just sleep…sleeping. Luke caught me this morning. He caught me with Han. We slept outside of his stupid ship! I don't even feel like myself today. I must meet you. I must. Please._

_Let me meet you._

_**Please**_

_If I don't meet you, I feel that I can not trust you, and I can not be able to…to tell you these things._

_-Leia_

I looked at my data pad.

It read 900h.

I stuffed the letter into my pocket and then started towards the cafeteria. "Leia!" I heard someone scream, and I turned around to find Luke running towards me.

"Hey...listen, Luke…about last night…"

"Don't even talk about it. It's okay, really. I understand that you love Han…"

"Hey Kid." I winced at his voice, and I cringed my nose. Luke just smiled.

"Hey Han."

"Oh what now your Worship?" He asked me, and Luke rolled his eyes.

"Nothing." I said simply, and as I glanced over at Luke, I smirked. He was thinking that I was finished. "And why should you care anyways?" I asked, and Luke rolled his eyes.

Hah!

I started to walk away and towards the food line.

"Aw come on, Sweetheart…have a heart."

I rolled my eyes and screamed over my shoulder, "You! YOU have a heart!"

"Yeah, I know I do."

I spun around on my heels. "No you don't!"

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't!" He walked closer to me.

"Yes I do!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!" He said, and then grabbed my hands in his. I just gaped at them, but then my face turned up into a mad frown accompinaied by a 'if looks can kill' glare.

"If you really _do_ have a heart, then you wouldn't have said those things about Alderaan would you?" I spat at him, and then yanked my hands out of his before walking towards the hangar.

Where is Chewie?

I need to give him this letter!

It's practically time!

I started towards the Falcon and searched the cockpit. Then, I started to walk towards the galley when I stopped and looked into Han's bedroom. I smiled and then walked in. Maybe I can find some kind of blackmail against him!

I searched under his bed, and through his wardrobe (which was very sparse), but then my eyes caught his desk. In the first cabinet, I found some crumpled up blank sheets of paper, and some pens. In the next cabinet, I found some clean, neat sheets of paper. In the third cabinet, I found a couple of ration bars, a flashlight, and a hydrospanner. I shrugged and then went to the right side of the desk. There was nothing in the first cabinet, and there was only a book on mechanics in the second cabinet.

Ugh, I'm not going to find anything. I thought, as I opened the third cabinet. But what was there caught my eye.

They were envelopes. I pulled out them and counted them…two to be exact.

Only two…

I opened the first one and then dropped it.

This is my handwriting!

I frowned and huffed.

That means that I've been talking to…to…to that…NERFHERDER!!!

HAN SOLO!!!!!


End file.
